


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, also embarrassing morning after, cuphead and dice get busy for the first time, cuphead and mugman are 21+ in all my writings, embarrassing morning after, mugman and cala get freaky for whats probs the third time, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: King Dice and Cala Maria spend a snowy night at the Cup residence.





	1. Put Your Head on My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like the set the mood for this story, right around the time that the brothers and Dice are heading to bed, open this youtube vid in another tab.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkggvNaUArQ

Winter in the Isle means many things.

The smell of pine sap and smoke, the crisp cold air leaving noses and fingers stinging with the breeze, and the celebration of Yule among friends. 

The snow hadn't started until they were halfway through the gift giving, and by the time they're sitting down to eat, its gone from a flurry to a good amount. They ignore it, the sun is still out, if it sticks it won't last long at all. They enjoy their meal, conversing about the days gone by. In due time, they forget about the snow.

 ...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The dishes get washed, they play jazzy music and chat late into the evening, the fire crackling softly behind them. 

And then, Mug lets out the daintiest yawn they've ever heard. 

"Bedtime?", Cup puts the last plate onto the drying wrack.

"And home time.", Dice checks his watch, "Thank you for having me."

"You say that like you're a stranger, Dice.", Mugman recovers from the yawn just in time, Cala's finger stops poking his cheek as he closes his mouth, "Its always a pleasure."

Mugman is wrapping his gift to Cala, a homemade scarf, around her neck -and getting smothered in kisses from siren and snake alike- while Cup walks Dice to the door, watching him button up his coat and throwing on a scarf himself. "And where are you going?"

Cup eyes him indignantly, blush gracing his cheeks gently before he goes to yank the door open, Dice chuckling behind him. At least, until opening the door proves more difficult than originally thought. It appears stuck fast for a moment or two, and then it swings inward-

Leaving an impression in the wall of snow just behind it.

"Oh."

The wind is bitter cold, and puffs snow inside almost playfully, and Dice has to slam the door back to keep the door mat from becoming a potential snow drift. Cup shivers, knocking snow from his shoulders. 

"You two are  _not_ going out in that."

"Cuphead's right, you can stay here for tonight. That crap looked nasty!"

Dice looks ready to protest then, Cala frowns at the idea of imposing further, but the brothers give them a look so identical in skepticism and daring that they quickly give up on the idea of trudging out into the snow. Their coats gets hung back up on a peg between a red scarf and a blue one, and they set about cleaning the small puddle by the door. 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They sit up and tell stories, laughing stitches into their sides, falling silent when the wind outside goes from a light hum to a scream and back again. The bottom of the windows get covered in snow, they can barely see the landscape out the window. They stoke the fire and put kerosene in the stove. Soon the yawning starts round again, their eyelids heavy and their attentions waning from stories.

"And thats when he- aaAHhhh- he, um... oh dangit.", Mug stands then, "We might as well go to bed. We aren't going anywhere, or getting anywhere with all this yawning."

The fire gets extinguished and they disperse. The brothers show them to the guest rooms, two smaller rooms at the end of the hallway, they look fairly new and nearly unfurnished besides a bed, a nightstand with a face basin and jug, and a heater. The brothers go to and fro with quilts and pillows for the bed, and two long, stripey things.

Cala lifts it over her head and giggles, "You got us tents?"

"They're nightshirts."

"Cala, what are you looking for?"

"Beppi's Circus, I'm certain it's still here!"

They fit, even if they are a bit long and remind them of those old black and white movies with prison escapees. With everyone dressed for bed, goodnights are said, lingering looks exchanged, the hallway remains occupied for a bit longer as they stall. Then, the fact that the main fire is out makes the wood floor quite cold, and they head to the safety of quilts and heaters. 

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The wind whistles outside, the snow muffles everything beyond. Every now and again the stove may crackle as it burns its wick, or you can hear someone snoring, or the bed shifting as they turn over. 

It is quiet.

Dice finds himself staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of silence and wondering just how one sleeps in such quiet. In hell there is always some noise: the roar of the fire, some demon walking around, the skeleton crew doing something in the hallways. Something is  _always_ going on. The quiet is... unnerving.

And perhaps that is why when he hears the soft footsteps of someone in socks tiptoeing down the hall, he listens to it as if it were the sweetest lullaby he's ever heard. It only occurs to him later that perhaps he should have wondered who, or  _what_ was sneaking around trying not to be heard. The sound of a door opening, then being shut so slowly that waiting for the sound has him  _glaring_. Then silence again.

He's contemplating making some noise, hell, even getting up and walking around the width of the room, when he hears more footsteps. Still socked, so he isn't sure who it is, but the steps are further apart. Perhaps someone using the bathroom?

 _Don't be stupid, who the hell tiptoes to the bathroom?_ , he sighs.

Then his door swings open, and he sits up in his bed, almost  _too_ glad to see Cuphead standing there in a white nightshirt and socks. The Cup grins at him, "Oh, thank God. I thought maybe you were asleep." He closes the door behind himself and walks to the side of the bed, and stops, as if someone has just told him something he's done wrong. Dice smiles, even as he is bold enough to get out of bed and sneak into the room he still hesitates, he yanks back the covers and pats the space beside him. Cup climbs in beside him, pulling the covers up and looking at his beau with wide eyes.

"Can't sleep in the quiet. That doesn't explain why you were sneaking around earlier."

Cup frowns at him in confusion and Dice finds himself worrying, if Cup hadn't been poking around, then who? The thought leaves him when Cup shifts nervously beside him, "I can't sleep."

"Shocking!"

"Dice!," he playfully hisses, throwing a mock cautionary glance to the door, before turning back to face him, "I can't sleep cuz I'm restless." Its true, he  _did_ look pretty damn happy to see Dice awake as well, perhaps some roundabout talking would help them both to sleep. "Dice?"

The kiss isn't so much a surprise as what he does next, slowly straddling his waist, his hands settling on his shoulders as he deepens the kiss. His tongue pokes at his lips, inquisitively, and Dice grants him entrance, a hum of surprise leaving him. They've kissed before, they've certainly made out before, but this is something different. Cup seems almost like he's trying to say something even as he occupies himself with the kiss, and Dice is the one who pulls away when curiosity gets the better of him. Cup's little pink tongue rests just beyond his teeth as he pants at him, and Dice marvels at the string of saliva connecting them, before it becomes too heavy and snaps under its own weight. 

"Cuphead?"

"Dice, if you want to... I want to.", he sits up, his hands splayed over Dice's chest, "I've been thinkin' bout it for these past few months, we're adults, we've been dating for a good long while, and I want you to have me." He's got that heavy lidded look, his cheeks burn hot, and Dice can feel his not-so-subtle excitement against his stomach. This is most certainly something new, and for a moment he hesitates himself as his hands roam Cup's back. This would be Cup's first time, as he had confided in Dice drunkenly one late night at the casino as they sorted packs of cards and poker chips, and he has to be sure before his next move is made that this isn't a passing fling of a decision.

"Cuphead."

"I mean it Dice. If you want to, I want to.", he leans closer, and Dice can feel his warm breath passing over him. Mint toothpaste, he can still taste it. "If you don't wanna, then we can just go to sleep."

They pause.

The wind howls just outside the window, almost sounding like a voice egging them on. The snow swirls in curlicues, the only witnesses to the debate Dice has. He thinks it over: this is a place Cup feels safe in, Cup says he wants this, and hes obviously not drunk. He swallows thickly - _more of that intoxicating mint that was just moving against his lips earlier, starting a fire in his belly-_ and opens his mouth, "Cuphead, are you sure?"

He smiles, leans so close their noses touch, and nods. His eyes are dark with lust, excitement, and most importantly, no fear. "I trust you, Dice."

Thats not what he expects to hear, its something he's known since they started dating, something that went unspoken, but hearing it now sets his head a-whirlin and his heart a-pound. His hands tighten their grip on the small of his back and he tilts his head up to catch him in another dizzying kiss. If this is what Cup wants, then, he will make sure that its done to the nines. If he can catch his breath, that is, the cup is a good kisser. They stay like this for a few moments longer, littering kisses over one another and saying things that make their faces flush with anticipation. He can feel Cuphead grinding against him and turns him over to catch him in the cage of his arms, and to make sure that he doesn't find his first orgasm in his nightclothes across his stomach. He looks up with that teasing smile, before reaching down and slowly slipping his underclothes down his legs and off, tossing them gently to the side of the bed. 

"Tease.", Dice takes his hand and kisses his knuckles, before releasing his hand, and taking two of his fingers within his mouth. Cup watches intently, biting his lip, and jumps as his fingers return from his lips glistening. His eyes track his hand, down to his hips, and then he's watching Dice again. He feels the barest bit of pressure down there, and jumps before relaxing into the pillows. Dice finds himself just the barest bit impressed, Cup really must have been preparing himself for this to not be-

And, he's clamping down. Just a bit, but more than he ought. "Almost forgot.", he reaches in the pocket of the nightshirt and retrieves a little bottle, "Lube." He hands it to Dice and loosens his grip. He takes a bit of the, admittedly quite warm, oily substance on his hand and rubs it round to warm it further, and then he's back to gentle exploring of Cup's entrance. Circling, pressing, gaining entrance, one finger, then two. He's gentle, slowly stretching him around his fingers and curling them. Cup moans into the kisses he provides as distraction, gasping as Dice slowly inches deeper and deeper until.

" _Fuck!"_ , he gasps, his hands fluttering to roost on Dice's shoulders, as his fingers curl and flex around something deliciously sensitive inside him, " _F-u-u-u-uck!"_

"Language~", he teases, leaning down to pepper kisses over his cheek and trembling lips,

"Y-you watch your language!", he retorts, and even though he knows the jab has no ground to stand on, he makes it.

Another curl of his fingers, he hisses in pleasure, his cock twitching before drooling a crystalline drop of precum. Dice ducks for it, his tongue catching the droplet as it is halfway down his member and drags his tongue up up up. He didn't think much of it, but perhaps he should have, because when he looks to Cup the poor thing looks like he is going to  _die._

"You just licked me,", he sounds positively  _pathetic_ with want, and its endearing, "Hoooooooly, you just licked me."

"I'm gonna do more than lick you in a minute.", another kiss, deep, and Cup lets out a scandalized moan at the taste of his own pre on his lover's tongue. His hands pull him deeper into the kiss, and his hips slowly rock into his hand, he feels comfortable enough to do so confidently. He can feel Dice smile into the kiss, and then throws his head back as he scissors his fingers back and forth slightly at first, and then wider.

"Please!", he's gasping, begging, clenching his fists in his nightshirt and squeezing his eyes shut, "Dice, Please!"

"Shhhh~", he slowly removes his fingers, circling his entrance again, "Are you still sure?"

He waits for Cuphead to return his gaze, his eyes half lidded with pleasure and sparkling with little prickling tears, "I'm positive, Dice. I can't think of anyone I want more that you right here, right now."

That does it.

He straightens up and scoots till he's sitting on the edge of the bed, his boxers get discarded, and Cup is seeing him. He's an impressive length, and Cuphead finds himself watching him as he positions himself over his body again. He shifts himself lower on the pillows, his hips get adjusted as Dice lifts one of his legs to his hip and pauses to retrieve the bottle of lube. He rubs the liquid between his hands-  _thank god, if it was cold he was sure this wouldn't go over half as well-_ and smooths it along his cock. Cup watches him work himself, his fist closing over the blushing tip and obscuring his view for a moment or two, before gliding back to reveal a sight that has him drooling.

"Like what you see?", Dice leans closer, pressing kisses along his lips.

"Like it, love it, wanna get a taste of it.", and he  _does_ , boy does he.

Another kiss, and Dice is lined up against him in a way that has his breath stalling in his throat, this is it. He can hear the question before Dice even has time to ask it. "I'm sure, Dice."

He pauses, then slowly guides himself to Cup's entrance, popping in gently. To his credit, Cup doesn't jump, but he does hiss suddenly and bite his knuckle, "Don't worry, I'm not moving till you say okay, relax." He kneels there, and lets Cup squirm gently, watching him. When he nods his approval, and then verbally asks for more, Dice inches slowly onwards, bit by bit until he's sheathed within Cup's warmth. He stills, and captures his gasping beau in kisses. 

"Are you alright?"

Cup looks a little on the breathless side, but he speaks, "You're incredible."

He laughs, "I haven't even moved yet, Cup."

"Doesn't matter,", and he's kissing him, his hands fisting in his nightshirt, "You're making this amazing. Thank you."

He finds his face burning with a mixture of pride and arousal, and spends the next few minutes just kissing him, reveling in how this feels and what he's said. When Cup starts rocking his hips experimentally, he bucks back slowly, just to test the waters. Cup ups the ante and starts circling his hips, biting his lip in concentration. 

"I'm gonna move now, Cup.", He leans down and braces his arms just about Cup's head, "I want you to tell me if it hurts."

"I will."

He slowly, but surely, slips halfway out of Cuphead, and then back again. Cup's still got that love drunk look, and when he impatiently bucks his hips, he teases him just a bit longer. Slow, dragging thrusts that have him gasping and begging in a hushed tone for more, for Dice to speed up, to stop teasing him. He starts stealing kisses and his hips flutter into his thrusts, and Dice decides perhaps its time to get busy with this when Cup is whispering sinful promises in his ear. He leans forward, one arm going to prop Cup's other leg up on his hip so his ankles cross, and then he's rocking into him. Moderately at first, then faster. Cup goes from whispers to mewling to what he can only describe as a stage whisper. 

"Shh, Cup, or we'll have to stop.", he speaks through gritted teeth, his hips never stilling as he drives himself home. 

"S-Sorre-e-e-e-e!", he's gasping, his legs spasm around his hips, and Cups hands dip from his shoulders to his ass, gripping on for dear life, "I'm so fucking clo-o-o-ose, Dice!"

 _You don't know the half of it_ , he grins, leaning to leave hickey along Cup's shoulder as his hips snap into him. This goes on until Cup is a babbling mess, his arms crossed over his face as he sobs and begs. Dice isn't merciful, he unwinds Cup's legs from his hips and tilts them until Cup's knees are touching his chest, and then starts those slow,  _agonizing_ thrusts again. He can feel his own orgasm creeping through him like a slow burning flame, and he wants them to keep time together until-

"Cuphead,  _look at me_.", he leans forward, letting go of his legs to brace himself around him again as his hips speed up, Cup's arms go from hiding his blushing face to encircling Dice's shoulders as he looks up with teary eyes, "I love you, Cup."

 _That_ has him throwing his head back with a shout that stops halfway in his throat, his legs fluttering like caged birds, and his body clamping and clenching around him. His cock twitches, then spurts over his stomach, marring the nightshirt. A particularly cheeky and well timed shot splashes over Cups chin. 

Then Dice is growling his release, his hips thrusting erratically as he spills himself into his beau. They huff and groan and slowly, slowly, come down from their high. Dice slowly pulls out and Cup whimpers at the absence of him, watching as Dice lays down beside him, pulling him closer.

"I love you too, Dice.", he's quiet-  _hoarse is more like it-_ and shaking like a leaf as his hand goes to his face to swipe at the rope of cum that is striped across his chin, "How'd I manage th-?"

Dice leans in and licks it away, much to Cup's chagrin.

"You keep that up and we'll be at it again."

"As tempting as that is, you need your rest.", he retrieves the blanket-  _when had they kicked it away?_ he wonders-, "How was it."

"Incredible, hot,  _really sexy_.", he curls into Dice's chest,"Thank you."

"Thank  _you_.", and he means it, littering kisses along his face, "for having me."

Cup laughs a sleepy sort of laugh, and Dice can't blame him. He can barely keep his eyes open. The snowfall has lessened outside, the howling wind now sighs gently to them, almost as if its satisfied. He yawns, his hand coming to rest on Cup's hip and pull him closer, half asleep.

"'Night, King."

"G'Night, Cup."

 


	2. Grind Some Love On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Cala and Mugs. To set the mood for this chapter, play this in a new tab  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LqnlD1gxtU

She hopes he's not asleep, the cold has her feeling frisky, and she is more than sure that no one will catch her in the hallway.

She slips out of the bed, placing the covers back and tiptoeing to the door. It swings open with little effort, and she finds herself having to hold the handle tightly to keep it from slamming into the wall. It closes back with little effort, and she pads down the hall towards the door to the right. She finds herself worrying that shes going to enter the wrong room, or knock something over in the dark, even as the windows illuminate enough through the snow.  She stops every now and again to listen, to make sure that she's not going to run into someone or wake them. She gets ready to open Mugman's door, and stops cold as the door across from his swings open.

Cuphead looks at her like shes a ghost.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

He nods, "Stellar."

Neither moves. Cup closes his door again, and she takes the time to slip into Mug's room before he can say anything else.

He sits up in bed, "Cala?"

"I was gonna sneak in here but Cuphead caught me."

Mugs leans and looks at the door, "He didn't catch you very well, you're here."

She  _is_ here, and as she walks over to his bed and sits on the corner of it, she grins, "Why are you still up?"

"I figured you'd sneak in here.", he scoots to the side and she crawls to sit next to him, "Seems like something you'd do. If you didn't, I was planning to sneak into yours."

She giggles, "Nice to know we're on the same page." He kisses her temple, his hand slipping around hers, and a smile slipping onto his face. She leans into him, "I hope we aren't  _just_ cuddling, as lovely as this is."

His other hand slips down and grabs a handful of her ass, making her chuckle, "I have a few things planned."  

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Her hips circle over him, gentle and sweet, and his hands roam over her breasts, his eyes half lidded but always on her. She leans into him, catching him in a flurry of gentle kisses as she snaps her hips into him faster, her breath fluttering over his lips as her hand slips down to circle her clit. He catches her hand before she can make it there, replacing it with his own fingers, gently circling and tapping until her movements become erratic and unsteady. 

"Muuuuuugs."

He smiles, his other hand going to hold her hip and snap up into her, the fingers encircling her clit moving faster and faster until she's sure she's not going to be able to finish quietly. She buries her fangs in a pillow and prays it will muffle her earnest screams as he brings her to the edge and over, her hips shaking violently. She's aware of him kissing along her shoulder, her cheek, her ear, and she sighs her appreciation. She comes down from her high, sitting up and looking down at him with unfocused eyes. 

"You didn't-"

"That doesn't matter.", his hand cups her chin as he leans up, "Catch your breath."

She pouts sweetly, before sliding backwards dropping until she's eye-level with his cock, watching him as he goes wide eyed. She grins, thinking about how she wants to do this, her serpentine tongue slipping from between her lips and wrapping around his member. He leans into the pillows and groans about how she will be the death of him, and she takes him into her mouth. The feeling of her fangs causes shivers to creep up his spine by instinct, but he knows she will be careful, and stills slowly. She watches him with eyes as green as the sea as she takes him to the hilt, humming slowly. He growls, his hand coming to rest among her snakes. They curl around his wrist and his fingers as he scratches gently.

Shes skillful, her tongue providing contrasting stroking movements along his cock as she suckles and hums, her hands cup his balls gently and slowly circle them. She winks at him, and lets his cock pop from between her lips, her tongue flicking along the head, steadily and quickly. He groans as her hand pumps along his shaft, his hips bucking slowly as he feels his orgasm building, like coals upon a fire. "Cala, stop.", hes gentle with his warning, knowing hes close, but she continues, watching him watching her. 

His eyes shut tight, his cheeks flush red, and his cock twitches slightly. She grins before taking the head of his member in her mouth, gently sucking to encourage him. Its not long before he arcs into the pillows with a groan and a sigh, and her mouth is filled with his essence. She hums with satisfaction, drinking him in as he cums. When she's got him down, she flops onto the pillow beside him, glowing like the sun itself.

They lay in silence, for a minute or two, just touching. They discover more. Cala has small scars over her torso and arms, Mug has a mole by his belly button, one of her snakes likes to try and hide in Mug's straw, and he has the longest lashes she's seen. He grows hard against her thigh, she feels herself getting wetter. She flushes pink, he smiles conspiratorially.

"I owe you one."

She watches him slip down between her legs, and curls into the pillows as he places kisses along her thighs. She listens to him, sounds she loves hearing: a hum of pleasure as he tastes her arousal, the sound of a kiss, her name on his breath, God, just the sound of him breathing has her blushing. Just as she thinks her face can't get any hotter, his lips close over her clit with the gentlest pull she's ever felt as his fingers slowly ease their way into her and curl. 

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They go a few more rounds, intent, gentle, loving. The snow howls outside, the heater keeps the cold at bay while making them sleepy and sweet. They fall asleep lulled by each other's bodies and the sounds of the snow outside.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning

He figures that after such a heavy snow, he better check on them. 

A bit of magic -because the very idea of him pulling out a snow shovel makes him chuckle until his lid clatters- has the snow piled around the door melting away. He takes out a ring of keys that he keeps for the houses around the small forest town and flips through them until he finds the one to the front door. 

The entrance and living room are cold, but some logs in the fire and its cheerily warm, the fire's crackling and gentle glow comforting. He prepares to hang his coat on the pegs by the door, only to find the pegs all occupied. Its not an odd thing, not in itself, but the two extra pairs of shoes -a pair of black and white loafers and some knit boots- has him wondering. He turns, just in time to see a door at the end of the long hall shut.

 _That_ is odd. He takes an umbrella from the stand, and walks down the hallway to the guestroom door. He raps on it sharply, and when it moves inwards just a bit he puts his weight on it, and steps into the room, ready to go to war with whoever is inside: he expects some forest dweller inside looking for valuables, or God forbid a demon. 

He doesn't expect to see Cuphead in bed with King Dice draping a hot water bottle over his hips, catching him in a kiss. They jump, and he slams the door. He hears a door down the hall slam as well, and groans internally, where is Mugman and  _what_ is he up to?

He knocks and waits this time, and Mugman answers the door, "Cup why are you slammingELDER KETTLE! Hi! H-how are you!?", he leans in the doorway, looking about as collected as a mayfly in a barrel of beer. He doesn't answer, just walks to the living room and sits down in the armchair furthest from the hall. He can hear them.

" _Cala why didn't you say you saw Elder Kettle?"_

_"I told you not to answer it!"_

A woman, he assumes was with Mugman, comes into view and stalls until Mug joins her. They perch on the couch across from him, not saying anything. Dice joins them next, walking slow so a  _limping_ Cuphead can hold his arm. He looks a bit shy, and perches on the couch, followed by Dice. They're all quiet, afraid of what Elder Kettle will say to them.

"I thought someone broke in.", he doesn't sound mad, or disgusted, "Didn't y'all hear me out here, I started a fire for goodness sake!"

"Sorry."

Silence again.

"C'mon, we're all grown. But next time, hang a sock on the door or something."

The atmosphere lifts the tiniest bit, and they relax into the couches. The fire crackles, and they find they don't have much to say as of yet.

"Who's hungry? I'll start some breakfast!", Elder Kettle jumps up, Mugman and Cala rise after, and before Cup can even think about it, Dice pats his knee and stands for him. They head to the kitchen, but Cala quickly ducks back to the couch, a grin on her face.

"So~"

Cup grins back, "Hush!" 


End file.
